


Makeup Thy Mind

by Writer_Markilyn



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Tom Holland, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Harrison has a bit of a kink for Tom in makeup, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slightly whiny Tom, Their relationship isn't public, Top Harrison Osterfield, Zendaya and Jacob know tho, Zendaya makes them do the YouTube "Boyfriend Does My Makeup" Challenge, they ship it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Markilyn/pseuds/Writer_Markilyn
Summary: It started off with the makeup challenge, Tom and Harrison really didn't mean to make Zendaya feel like the third-wheel and chase her out of their hotel room.  Harrison certainly didn't know that he a slight kink for Tom in makeup (Thanks, Z), but here they were, not that either of them could complain.Tom was just blown away that Harrison actually could apply makeup correctly.





	Makeup Thy Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Pls don't murder me. Thank.
> 
> Originally called "Holler That Field" but only in my Word Docs, bc titles are hard :/

The day was a warm, a beautiful one, Harrison and Tom were out together enjoying the scenery, the food, and the architecture of the old buildings they walked by.  This was certainly something that they both needed, or rather, Harrison thought that Tom needed, as his boyfriend had been tense, a little growly most days, he had even gotten snappish with Zendaya and Jacob when they were chilling after a long shoot.

Harrison had felt bad for their friends, trying to keep Tom grounded and collected; he knew Tom in and out, what even a finger twitch meant and he knew that Tom needed a break from shooting scenes back to back.  The worry for their friends, also meant worry for his boyfriend, even if he was being a prick, but despite that, this was their first date out together in almost three months, and Harrison was going to take what he was given, even if this was a bit of a selfish cause, as Jacob was ill and Tom's director gave them all a week off.

It was towards the evening now, Tom and Harrison had returned from an hour walk, they just checked out the scenery, had a late lunch at a café, signed some autographs, took some pictures, and Tom was feeling a little worn out and it was obvious that Harrison was taking the lead, murmuring to him that they should go back to the hotel, a guiding hand steering him this way and that; he liked it when Harrison would step in.

They all had hotel rooms in the general area of the tourists’ part, Tom and Harrison were sharing a room, Zendaya and Jacob had rooms a little down the hall from them, the rest of the rooms were booked out for privacy; they were grateful for that too.

By the time they reached their shared room, Tom wanted to shower, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and saw it was a text from Zendaya, he looked down and read it before arching an eyebrow, “Z wants to film a video?”

Harrison stifled a chuckle at the questioning tone and voice crack that Tom let out all at once, “What about?”

“Dunno, she’s coming over here now,” Tom shrugged; he was going to shower anyway.  “I’ll be back out in ten.”

Harrison nodded and didn’t move to sit just yet, as he’d be getting up to answer the door anyway, and sure enough, mere moments later, the hotel door was knocked on and Harrison let in Zendaya, who was shuffling around in sweats, a hoodie, and her slippers, “You look like you had an eventful day.”

“Dude, there’s a spa downstairs and I took _full_ advantage of it, my day was a pampering one,” Zendaya stated, she dropped the little backpack she was wearing onto the small dining table and looked around and saw the bathroom door was shut.  “Showering?”

“Yea, we were out all day, he has the right idea,” Harrison confirmed, sitting down now on the extra bed. 

“Did you two get assaulted?” Zendaya smirked and laughed when Harrison merely rolled his eyes at her. 

“It’s wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be,” Harrison replied and they continued to make small talk to just fill in the silence.  He heard the water shut off and knew it would be another ten minutes or so before Tom came back out, he then heard the hotel hairdryer turn on and he got up to go shower too.  “I’ll be back, feel free to raid whatever,” he gestured to the kitchenette and went to the bathroom, not bothering to knock.

It was a little humid, especially with the hairdryer going, but Harrison was already stripping off his T-shirt to care.  He glanced briefly over to Tom, the shorter had a towel slung around his waist and was drying his hair, eyes shut, “Z’s here!” he called.

“Cool, I’ll go annoy her soon!” Tom grinned impishly in the mirror at Harrison, eyes crinkled before shutting them again and ruffled at his hair to help it dry faster.

Harrison climbed into the shower after setting the temperature and relaxed under the spray; he wasn’t overly excited for another activity, as he really just wanted to lie down with Tom and watch movies until they fell asleep, but Zendaya was a good friend, and Jacob was still sick, so he couldn’t hang out with him.

The hairdryer clicked off and the bathroom door opened and then shut, Harrison had finished rinsing out his hair and was scrubbing a luffa over his skin when the door opened and shut again, he assumed Tom had come back to get dressed, seeing as their girl friend was in the next room.

“Z wants us to do a makeup thing, people keep asking her to do that makeup trend, where the boyfriend does the girl’s makeup,” Tom suddenly said when Harrison shut the water off.

Harrison grabbed a towel and dried himself off from within the tub, “A little weird, seeing as _we’re_ together.”

“That’s what I said,” Tom chuckled a little nervously; he pulled on a basic dark grey T-shirt and his plaid pajama bottoms.  “She wants _you_ to do my makeup.”

That had Harrison freeze up; he and Tom weren’t out.  Only his sister knew that he was with Tom, while Tom’s parents and brothers knew of their relationship, which that had been both of their faults, as when Tom had moved into his flat (Just down the road from his parent’s house) they both were a little too eager to break in the new bed.

Luckily, Harry had covered Paddy’s eyes before there could be any psychological scarring for the young boy.

And Harrison got the shovel talk from the twins barely after he had redressed and then immediately was asked by Tom’s father how long they had been together, and Harrison had to awkwardly answer every question, while Tom’s mother had kept Tom in his room to talk to him, and as soon as that was over, Paddy worriedly asked if Tom was going to have a baby.

That part of the memory still left him in stitches.

“Earth to Harrison!” Tom called loudly, swatting at the shower curtain.

“Sorry,” Harrison blinked a couple times and focused on drying himself once more before wrapping the towel around his waist and pushed aside the shower curtain, and his belly warmed with affection when he saw that Tom had brought clean pajamas in for him too.

“We don’t have to do anything, if you’re not down for it,” Tom told him.  “I can have Z do it instead.”

“No,” Harrison answered immediately and felt his cheeks pinken, especially when that smug look slid on Tom’s face.  “Knock it off before I knock your head on the sink counter,” he grumbled.

“Aw, I love you so much too,” Tom cooed sarcastically, batting his eyelashes at him.  He would refuse to admit that he let out a giggle when Harrison crowded him against the edge of the bathroom counter, lips pressing to his, he liked the warmth and just the clean smell of his boyfriend pressed up against him.  “We shouldn’t take too long; Z and Jacob already pout enough for a whole country when I’m flirting with you even when I’m set.”

“I don’t share,” Harrison murmured, pressing a bit of a nippy kiss just under Tom’s jawline, internally preening when Tom shook a little.  His hands lightly squeezed at Tom’s narrow hips before stepping back out of his space, he’d rather not get riled up while their friend was just outside the bathroom waiting on the both of them.

“Get dressed,” Tom urged him, kissing Harrison’s cheek and backed out of the bathroom to go entertain Zendaya before she got too bored.

Harrison did what he was told and then also used the hairdryer until it was back to its curly, bouncy state and he grumbled that he was due for a haircut soon, so long as Tom didn’t whine about it.  He hung up his towel to dry before heading back out where Zendaya already had her phone set up and her InstaLive was already going, she was answering a few questions that she could catch that were exploding across her screen, while she had Tom’s laptop and was going to her Twitter, telling the viewers to send questions there while they did the main video.

Tom was reading a few comments, laughing at something, before trying to answer some questions too without spoiling anything.  He scooted over to make room for Harrison, who dropped down beside Tom and waved at the phone camera, and Tom continued to prattle away, while Zendaya got up to go grab her small backpack bag that held her makeup

Harrison hated for not really being sure what to say; he was shier when things were live and things like that couldn’t be edited it, he made sure to keep his hands in his lap when he could already feel himself wanting to break and rub at Tom’s back.  He just hoped he wouldn’t fuck up too much, sure Tom’s fans (and his, Tom told him countless of times) speculated that there was something between them, but most spent their time focused on Tom and Zendaya’s relationship, because apparently if you weren’t married nor were you dating anyone, especially if you were young, Hollywood and viewers just assumed the main lead and their love interest in the movie were instantly dating.

He didn’t mind the rumoring, because he knew the truth, and Zendaya was nothing but supportive of them and respectful, Jacob was as well, and Harrison had no reason to doubt Tom, he knew him since they were young teens, and while Tom was goofy and a little aloof about their relationship sometimes, Harrison knew Tom loved him, it was the small gestures that made his heart stutter, and the large, caring ones that almost made Harrison cry at times because he never felt so lucky before to have someone so close to him who was not only his best friend in the world, but a loving partner as well.

“Amy says you look like you’ve zoned into the seventh dimension,” Tom chuckled, nudging Harrison’s shoulder with his own. 

“Sorry,” Harrison rubbed at the back of his neck and saw the glimmer of worry in Tom’s eyes.  “I’m old, I need naps after a day of wandering,” he joked and saw Tom smile at his joke, but he was still looking at him worriedly.

“Good thing you can crash after you do Tom’s makeup,” Zendaya grinned evilly, pretty eyes glinting mischievously at the two boys.  “Tom’s not doing my makeup because he’ll purposely make me look like a clown.”

“I don’t have to do that when you’re good at doing that on your own,” Tom shot back cheekily and laughed when Zendaya dramatically gasped at him.

“I’ll defend you honor,” Harrison promised and heard Tom make a wounded sound.  “You’re Boo-Boo the Fool, Tom, especially if you’re letting _me_ do your make up,” he said, poking him in the side, watching Tom squirm.

“I thought you’d be good at it! You have a sister!” Tom whined.

“Yea, I did her makeup _once_ and that shit was so confusing,” Harrison replied, he watched Zendaya dump the bag out behind them and spread out the makeup and he recognized a few things off, but most of it he had zero idea about.

“Because you’re too much of a pasty boy, you’re not using my foundation, but you can put primer on him to make him glisten,” Zendaya said, removing the tubes of her foundation and concealer.

Tom stuck his tongue out at her and let Harrison manhandle him a bit to where he was facing the other boy.

“I have no idea what that even means,” Harrison deadpanned and Tom looked just as lost.

“I can’t say anything, good luck!” Zendaya cackled.

Harrison looked blankly at the stuff before him and poked around, reading labels and found a clear container and found that it matched with what Zendaya said earlier that he could use on Tom, “This is…the primer,” he didn’t sound certain of himself and looked at Tom for reassurance that he was right, who just helplessly shrugged at him.

Zendaya watched Harrison dump out a glob of it on his hand and she fought back a grimace, because he didn’t need that much and she should have just bought store brand makeup for them to use instead.

Tom shut his eyes, basically scrunching his face when Harrison was patting it onto his skin, “It feels slimy!  Why do you put this on your face?!” he whined, trying to shy away, but Zendaya kept him trapped, keeping her hands on his shoulders so he couldn’t roll away, not without fighting both her and Harrison.

“Stop being a baby,” Harrison grumbled at him, trying to even out the clear substance all over Tom’s face.  “I won’t ugly your face more than it already is.”

“You wound me,” Tom laughed and grimaced when he licked his lips.

“Don’t eat it,” Harrison grinned. He was satisfied with his work of evenly rubbing the primer all over Tom’s face and having to run it on his neck too.  He wiped his hands on his pajamas to get the excess off him and he noted that his hands felt softer, “This is like intense lotion,” he offered his hand to Tom who oo’ed as he patted Harrison’s hand.

“It’s good stuff,” Zendaya replied, letting go of Tom’s shoulders.  “Since you applied that right…although almost using the whole damn thing on Tom’s face, it’s the base layer to cover your pores so foundation doesn’t sink into your skin, and your makeup will look fresher longer.”

“My face is so smooth,” Tom was petting his cheeks.  He put his hands back in his lap when Harrison selected is next thing to apply to Tom’s face, they both were staring at the slim pink rectangle as if it would answer every question for them

“I watched my sister do her makeup a couple times, and I’ve only done her makeup one time, but I’m pretty sure this is eyeshadow,” Harrison said, eyebrows furrowed as he flipped the container around in his hands, reading the product name.

“Make me have Zendaya’s glittery look,” Tom challenged him.

“Bro, I will ruin your face,” Harrison was nervous to try, but Tom was smiling at him endearingly and knew he would only playfully judge him as this was all for good fun for them and their viewers.

“Some people are saying you’re doing a better job than them,” Zendaya encouraged him, grinning.

“I only put clear stuff on his face, I hope I didn’t mess that up,” Harrison chuckled, rolling his eyes a little.  He opened the color pallet and saw a shit ton of colors, “This is horrible, this reminds me when I was doing my sister’s makeup and she had literally told me that she wanted the shade of _Gut your Ex_ and an accent shade in _Sin Saturday_ , and cut to me crying in the corner of her bedroom because I had no idea what she was on about.”

Tom practically was on his side laughing and Zendaya was cackling behind Tom.  He was still giggling when he righted himself and shut his eyes when Harrison told him too, an amused grin was still on his face, “Sin me up.”

“Shut up,” Harrison’s cheeks tinged and he grabbed a small brush that looked right to use and dipped into the small circle that was a matte purple and scooted closer to Tom till their knees were almost overlapping and he used a hand to lightly grip Tom under the chin to hold him still and then gently dapped at his eyelid.

“Tickles,” Tom murmured, leaning forward slightly when he felt Harrison trying to pull him forward and angle his head slightly.  He wouldn’t ever get used to people doing his makeup, he would also never stop almost nodding off because it felt nice.

“Tom, question for you, the big question: where the hell is Tessa?” Zendaya said.

Tom opened his eyes briefly and quickly shut them before he got an eyeful of makeup, “She’s with my mum, since her normal babysitter is right here in front of me,” he answered.  “I got to Facetime her last night.”

Harrison could mentally confirm, because even though Tom’s mom was aware of their relationship status, he preferred to keep them oblivious as possible, so he spent the most of the night under the covers on his phone.

“Harrison, are you going to be in a cameo in the new Spider-Man movie?” Zendaya read, looking from the laptop to grin cheekily at him.

“I dunno,” Harrison shrugged and he saw Tom’s lips twitch in amusement.  He finished both of Tom’s eyes and Zendaya leaned over to see and Harrison made Tom turn to look at her, and she nodded as if to say _not bad._

“Accent hue!” Zendaya reminded him and laughed at Harrison’s groan.

Harrison dropped that brush back into its holder before grabbing another small brush, he gauged Zendaya’s reaction to see if he fucked up, but she gave nothing away; damn actresses.

He remembered she had worn some type of shimmery silver in the corner of her eyes and it overlapped a little over the base color, he dusted the brush in that and held Tom again, “Don’t flinch because it will poke you in the eye.”

“That’s what he said,” Zendaya childishly stated and Tom laughed, leaning back before Harrison could poke him in the eye with the brush.  “Harrison, you’re getting so many praises,” Zendaya said, seeing the comments about his handwork, despite this only being his second time. 

Harrison beamed over to the phone camera, “Thank you, I _do_ try.”

“You’re doing amazing, sweetie,” Tom teased, mimicking with one hand that he was holding a phone and filming Harrison, but he had his other hand around Harrison’s ankle where the camera couldn’t see and lightly squeezed to reassure him that he was doing fine.

Harrison tilted Tom’s head up to make sure the accent hue was properly spread out; it was a little messy and he tried to blend it with his thumb, but glitter was fucking resistant.  He grumbled to himself, but said he was done with the eyeshadow and closed the eyeshadow kit and put it on the side table before he or Tom accidently broke it.

“What comes after?” Zendaya quizzed him.

“Mm,” Harrison was looking at the rest of the makeup that was spread around him, most of them looked like lip glosses and Tom was looking at the pile too.  He grabbed the bottle that said liner, but it looked like fingernail polish, “Eye liner?” he twisted the bottle around to find the label.  “Liquid liner, Jesus,” he groaned.

Tom looked confused, “I thought it was a stick?  My mom uses some pencil thing, because she yelled at me for using it to sign paperwork.”

“Not if you want it last longer,” Zendaya replied.  “Did you do your sister’s eyeliner?”

“Did I do the cat eye thing?  No.  Did I almost blind her?  Yes,” Harrison corrected her and saw Tom try to lean away from him in fear.

“I trust you to not fuck up,” Zendaya stated.

“I don’t,” Tom pouted.

Zendaya shrugged at him, “Then perish.”

Harrison smiled reassuringly at Tom, “I promise I won’t blind you, but to get this right, or at least somewhat properly apply this to your face, you have to lean back.”

Tom arched an eyebrow and leaned back a little, like he was sitting back, supporting his weight on his hands, “Like this?”

“Back, Back,” Harrison replied and saw Zendaya scoot out of the way, all the way back until she was closer by the pillows, and Harrison pushed himself to knees, then pushed Tom onto his back, and he leaned over him, almost going to straddle him, but he kept his body on the outside of Tom’s right side.

Tom let out a nervous laugh, “All you had to do was ask, Hare-Bear,” he teased and felt better when Harrison rolled his eyes at him. 

“At least ask me if I wanted to third-wheel this date,” Zendaya sassed to them, crossing her arms and gave them a playful look.

“Boys only event, sorry,” Tom mused and closed his eyes again when Harrison told him to. He startled a little when the cold tip of the stick touched his top lash line, “Just _wing_ it, Harrison.”

“God, you’re _insufferable_ ,” Harrison groaned at the stupid pun.

“Dad jokes are lame, Tom,” Zendaya called out from her spot and heard him scoff.

“I am a dad!  I’m Tessa’s dad!” Tom reminded her.  “She’s my fur-baby, and Harrison co-parents in my place when I’m gone.”

The two were quiet after that, Harrison was focused on the task at hand, and Tom just liked the cheek rub he was getting, as Zendaya answered more questions that she could talk about and checked the progress of Harrison’s eyeliner task.

Harrison capped the liquid liner and then pulled Tom back up, “You can open your eyes,” he said.

“I feel like they’re pasted shut,” Tom grumbled and slowly opened them, blinking until his eyes felt normal again.

“Luckily for you, I wasn’t going to have Harrison put fake lashes on you,” Zendaya informed him.  “Because he may have accidentally glued your eye shut.”

“Gee, thank you great savior for protecting me, but not when an ink stick is shoved into my eye!” Tom dramatically replied and huffed before leaning back to rest on his hands.  He saw Harrison trying not to laugh, “That bad?”

“I have shaky hands,” Harrison defended himself, but still bit back a smile.  He didn’t do the sharp winged trend that people did, he did a simple line, but it was still blotchy as it had been liquid.

“What’s next?” Tom asked him, seeing that there were still some items they hadn’t used.  “Do not use that eye thing on me,” he gestured to the eyelash curler.

“Why?  What if I wanna torture you a bit?” Harrison asked him sweetly and laughed when Tom swiped at his knee.  He grabbed a pinkish tube, it looked similar to what his sister owned, “Better Than Sex mascara,” he read and gave Zendaya a judging stare.

“Too Faced is a good brand, sue me, I didn’t name their products,” Zendaya huffed at him.  “That stuff is great; it doesn’t smear and it’s waterproof.”

“How do you wipe it off then?” Tom asked her, mostly worried for himself.

Zendaya gently patted his shoulder, “Oh, Tom, my sweet summer child,” she sighed at him. She went back to the laptop, “People are giving you a gold star for effort, Harrison.”

“I have shaky hands!” Harrison defended himself again.  He twisted the mascara wand out and saw Tom make a face at the wet pop sound it made and Harrison laughed at him, “Come here,” he reached for him and pulled Tom back towards him again, still chuckling softly.

“Stop, you’ll get it all over my face!” Tom turned his face away when the thickly coated stick of black goop came near his face.

“And that’s what she said,” Zendaya threw in.  “What?  I have to fill in for Jacob too.”

“He’ll be mad that you’ve taken his role,” Harrison hummed and guiding Tom’s head forward a little.  “Look up with your eyes, don’t blink yet, and don’t flinch!”

Tom almost scrunched his eyes shut at the overly ticklish feeling and only blinked slowly when Harrison told him to, “You’re a freaking expert at this,” he commented when he remembered that he could talk and not just have to focus on blinking.

“The only thing I remember about mascara,” Harrison said, recapping the wand.  He ran his thumbs carefully under Tom’s eyes to remove the smudges when he had blinked too hard and got it on his face.  He thought that it definitely worked, as Tom’s usually light eyelashes were much darker and fuller looking and he had to push that thought away before it became obvious that he was about to get riled up at the thought of Tom in mascara.

“Oh!  Hang on, gloss is easy because duh, it’s just easy to pick out, but keep the color scheme,” Zendaya said, she dug through the little pocket on the front and pulled out a dark purple tube.  “It’s a matte, but it’ll look nice.”

Harrison saw Tom looked a little wary to wear lipstick, “You’ve come this far,” he stated and saw Tom’s shoulders slump in defeat.  He carefully unscrewed the wand from the tube, “I’ll probably fuck this up too, just don’t move your mouth.”

Tom almost pulled his lips in, but stopped when Harrison’s thumb gently ran across his cheek, he grumpily let Harrison finish applying the shade onto his lips, and he only wore lipstick only one other time and that was during his lip-sync show he did.

“There, all done!” Harrison beamed.  He nodded to himself, “Don’t you look like a drink on a hot day.”

“Shut it,” Tom sulked, cheeks turning pink, the tips of his ears felt warm.

“Walk us through it!” Zendaya prompted him and got up to grab her phone so the viewers could see it better.  “Damn, dude, you actually didn’t do that bad at all.

Harrison didn’t have to be told twice.  He practically pinned Tom to him as he could feel the other boy wanting to dart off, “I call it _Guydaya_ , I don’t exactly remember your makeup that day on the red carpet, but I think I got the eyeshadow right.”

Tom just side eyed him as Harrison went on about his look, “Are you gonna let me see it?” he interrupted him.  He heard Harrison huff at him for being rude, before being passed a cellphone that had the selfie set up and he felt himself physically cringe that it hurt his neck.

“Oh, c’mon I don’t think I did that bad!” Harrison complained.

“No, it’s just me in makeup, wow, I would never pass for a drag queen,” Tom laughed, but he was desperately wanting to wipe his face off _now._   He looked back at Harrison and saw that his boyfriend was just staring at him and he realized that Harrison hadn’t said anything that whole time; he really hoped that no one caught onto that.

Zendaya ended up wrapping up the InstaLive, promising that she’d post pictures of their trip when they had gone out as a group from earlier in the week, and that Jacob would be in the next live video they did.  She also took pictures of Tom and made him do stupid poses with Harrison, until she was almost in tears with laughter and posted those too.

When that was over, Zendaya grabbed her backpack again and pulled out a blue packet and she pulled out a couple wipes, “Use these to remove the makeup,” she handed them over to Harrison.  Zendaya leaned back against the headboard, scrolling on her phone, not paying Harrison and Tom any mind, “Order take out?” she asked.

“Sorry, we ate before we came back to the hotel,” Tom apologized, it came out a little slurred as Harrison was wiping his lips with the makeup wipes.

“Fine, losers,” Zendaya pouted and text Jacob if he was up to eat.  She got a response that he was conscious enough to eat some noodles, “I have real company waiting for me, who won’t ignore me.”

“We’re not ignoring you,” Harrison said, still not looking at Zendaya just to piss her off and grinned when he heard her aggravated huff.  He gently cupped Tom’s face as he wiped the eyeshadow carefully from Tom’s face and had to lightly scrub to get the eyeliner and mascara off and Harrison chuckled when he pulled back, “You look like a sad panda.”

Tom squinted at him when Harrison booped him on the nose and squirmed slightly when Harrison wiped the mascara and eyeliner out from under his eyes from him, “You’re enjoying this,” he mused.

Harrison leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Tom’s neck, “You looked pretty good wearing the mascara,” he murmured lowly in Tom’s ear and watched Tom’s cheeks turn pink.

“Gross, you two can keep making gooey eyes at each other, I’m going to go bother Jacob and we’re going to eat _good_ Thai food and definitely not watch _Homeward Bound_ for the twelfth time,” Zendaya stated and rolled off the bed.  She scooped her makeup back into her bag, “It was nice seeing you guys before you two decided to act out on hormones.”

“Love you too, Z,” Tom winked and laughed when Harrison pushed him onto his back, grinning amusedly when Harrison pinned his arms down by his head.

“Bye, Z,” Harrison called over his shoulder when the girl made a hasty exit and Harrison pulled away from Tom, startling a bit when Tom grabbed at his hands and pulled him back towards him.  He braced himself on his forearms, most his weight was resting on Tom, who didn’t seem to mind at all, the soft kisses lured Harrison in, rocking slowly against the leaner boy under him.

“I’m not trying to rush you,” Tom started when Harrison pulled back a little to place soft kisses against the pulse point of Tom’s neck, “but it would be nice if we—”

“Okay,” Harrison complied before Tom could finish, liking the breathy tone Tom had.  He felt Tom’s legs lightly wrap around his waist and Harrison rubbed against him, while he nipped and kissed up Tom’s neck.  He heard Tom’s low moan and Harrison leaned over to look between the bedside table and the hotel bed and found the bottle wedged there, luckily, it hadn’t uncapped itself.

Tom was tugging up on Harrison’s shirt and watched him pull it off in one fluid motion and toss it to the side, Tom did the same, the shirt was just passing his face when warm lips pressed at his chest bone before working down, and he did a whole shiver when Harrison pressed softer kisses around his navel.

Nimble fingers slid under the hem of Tom’s waistband of his pajama pants, neither of them had worn underwear after getting dressed after their shower, he felt Tom arch up into his touch and Harrison moved to pin him down; he was a bit of a control freak during this, wanting to give Tom the uttermost pleasure, while having him almost beg for it too. 

Tom bit back a whine, he felt like that’s all he was able to do when Harrison got in the mood, as those intense blue eyes would look a shade darker, pupils fuller; it was liberating as it was slightly intimidating to have all that intense focus on him.  He writhed a little when Harrison gave him a couple light strokes and he dug his fingernails into the sheets of the hotel bed, “ _Harrison_ ,” he urged.

“I’m taking my time to make a masterpiece out this,” Harrison teased him, his free hand wound into the soft hair on the back of Tom’s head, gripping there to keep Tom still as he kissed the boy under him languidly, tongue lapping across Tom’s bottom lip before he tilted his head to sweep his tongue inside.

That got a whine out of Tom, his left leg was trying to brace himself, so he could rut up into Harrison’s hand, while his right leg flexed tight around Harrison’s waist to keep him pinned on top of him, he had moved his hands to cling to Harrison’s shoulders, soft skin turning a reddish-pink from his tight hold.

Harrison had to coax him to calm down with softer, chaste kisses; he couldn’t have his boyfriend working himself up, and Harrison nibbled playfully at the sensitive skin behind Tom’s ear; he listened to Tom breathe shakily, his boyfriend’s fingers weren’t digging so sharply into his shoulders anymore.  Harrison rewarded him with a warm kiss, “Better?” he asked, voice low as he looked into those glossy, doe-like eyes.

“Yea,” Tom shakily exhaled.  “I shouldn’t complain that you’re _so—_ ” his breath hitched when Harrison squeezed at him and Tom’s vice hold around Harrison’s waist weakened. 

“Just relax,” Harrison cajoled, he could feel how damp Tom was getting as he lazily stroked Tom off.  He drank in every breathy, whiny, and sharp noise that Tom made and could feel himself getting harder; he only stopped touching Tom when his boyfriend’s legs started to shake. 

While it was fun to take Tom apart and have him just as a clingy, fucked-out mess sober, Harrison slightly wished they had a little bit of drink in them, there was nothing better when Tom was tipsy, overly affectionate _and_ whining for Harrison, compliant, pink-cheeked, a bit promiscuous.

He finally pushed Tom’s pajama pants down and Harrison desperately wanted to blow him, but fought it back; he wouldn’t last hearing the sounds being wrung from Tom’s vocals, he got off quickly when Tom was enjoying himself intimately with him.

Harrison popped the cap off the lube, nudged himself forward, Tom’s legs were spread, knees touching Harrison’s biceps as Harrison pushed between his legs.  He circled Tom teasingly until Tom gave him a glare and Harrison pushed his index finger in, before leaning over Tom to kiss him and worked him open carefully.

Tom thought he was going to tip over the edge of bliss when Harrison had worked three fingers into him, he was biting at his bottom lip hard every time a sharp wave of pleasure came over him and warned Harrison to stop.  He was breathing slowly, but that didn’t do much to help as he felt Harrison’s dick pressing against him and it took every fiber of his being not to push up against him and just let himself go right then and there.

Harrison pulled away from Tom and quickly removed his pajama pants, as Tom was starting to look sulky, “God, you’re such a pillow princess,” he teased and laughed when Tom narrowed his eyes at him.

“False, I blew you earlier this morning,” Tom argued and squirmed when Harrison dug his fingers into his hips.  He exhaled softly when Harrison stopped toying with him, feeling those warm, soft lips latching onto his neck again; thank fuck he wasn’t due back on set for another few days.  Tom’s eyes nearly rolled back when Harrison was pushing himself in, he exhaled shakily and felt Harrison hand cover the other side of his neck, thumb brushing a soothing pattern across his pulse point, as Harrison kept necking him tenderly.

Once Harrison was flush against Tom, he waited until he felt his boyfriend murmur in his ear that it was okay to move.  He jerked forward a little harshly when he felt Tom’s eyelashes flutter against the side of his cheek and he remembered how good Tom looked in the eye makeup, despite it done being by him.

The sudden thrust shoved a gasp out of Tom’s mouth, but it still caused a hot wave of pleasure to race up his spine, “Again,” he pleaded softly, tangling his fingers in Harrison’s curly hair as his boyfriend started to rock into him, fast enough to make the friction them both moan, hard enough that Tom hoped they weren’t going to damage the wall from the bed, he fell into the rhythm of it and bit at Harrison’s neck, moving to his collarbones, knowing that got him hot.

He was reminded of that when Harrison let out a low groan fucked into him harder, making Tom falter, causing him to just lie there pliantly while Harrison did most of the work, and Tom kissed and nipped at all the skin he could reach.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harrison growled, he felt Tom tensing up too and he licked into Tom’s mouth once more, hand around him before pumping until Tom was gasping, and Harrison finished only seconds after him.  His heart was pounding in his chest, the hot, sticky mess between them was already cooling despite the both of them burning hot, “Good?” he whispered, afraid to break the bliss bubble they both were in.

Tom nodded shakily against Harrison’s neck, still pressing tender kisses there until Harrison slotted his mouth over his and Tom relaxed completely under Harrison, cock stirring at the thought of wanting to go again.  He pouted a bit internally as Harrison had pulled out of him and slowly clambered off him, he knew Harrison wanted to clean up a bit before wrapping himself around Tom for the rest of the night and Tom was looking forward to the cuddling.

The slick feeling was somewhat unpleasant, despite him and Harrison usually having sex without a condom, but it always was in this moment that he mentally bitched about not having used one.  (He didn’t want to think of his mom mere moments after sex, but he knew she’d be scolding him for not being safe, even though he and Harrison were both clean and only had sex with each other).       

He cleaned up, while Harrison did the same, they lazily kissed in the small hall back to their bed when they had finished; minty-fresh breath and skin cleaned once more.  Tom lied down first after pulling on a pair of boxers, he wasn’t overly fond of sleeping in the nude, believe it not, nor was Harrison, so once they both were clad in just that, Harrison grabbed the remote and curled up behind Tom, tucking his face into Tom’s soft hair.

Tom already felt himself mostly nodding off; he felt so satisfied, warm, and just relaxed after that.  He snuggled under Harrison’s arm, leaning back his head a little to kiss Harrison’s chin, “Love you,” he murmured.

Harrison kissed the top of Tom’s head, “Love you more.”

“I’ll smother you,” Tom threatened and heard Harrison laugh at him.

“Try in the morning, when I haven’t shagged your brain out,” Harrison told him and heard Tom grumble in agreement.  He pressed another kiss to Tom’s forehead, wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and made only half attention to what was on the TV screen, as Tom’s breaths had evened out and had fallen back against Harrison’s chest.

As Harrison started to nod off as well, he set a mental reminder to make Zendaya anything she wanted, as an apology for the somewhat mentally scarring her and as bribery, because without a doubt, Jacob would rib him relentlessly about it, and it would also be a thank you to her for accidentally adding this to one of his and Tom's best moments of sex, which Harrison would be certainly thinking about this for a while.

So, despite the cringe for some of those YouTube challenges, Harrison offered a toast to this one; God bless the Internet. 

 


End file.
